Currently, in processing an X-ray photographic light sensitive material for medical use, rapid processing, reduction of replenishing amount of photographic processing solutions and reduction of waste are sought. Much study has been made on photographic light sensitive materials, photographic processing solutions, and an automatic processors.
However, in rapidly processing the light sensitive materials with reduced replenishment of the processing solutions, there occur residual color and CP lowering in the processed materials. In order to minimize activity lowering of the processing solutions resulting from the reduced replenishment in the rapid processing, there is known a method of increasing the activity due to circulation and stirring of the solutions in an automatic processor. Regarding such a technique, a method is disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 4-191737 and 5-66541 in which the photographic processing solutions are directly jetted on the emulsion layer surface of light sensitive material so that the solutions jetted on the emulsion layer surface are effectively substituted with fresh ones and the solutions easily permeate into the emulsion layer. However, these techniques have problems that satisfactory results are not obtained in minimizing residual color and increasing CP.